Birthday- USUK
by internationalSmile
Summary: Arthur thinks Alfred has forgotten his 26th birthday and the whole day, he's so depressed about it... little does he know he's in for a naughty surprise. ;) Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!


It was a slightly cool April morning. It was April 23 and it was a normal day… No, scratch that, it was an extra special day for a specific Brit. Arthur Kirkland woke up beside his shirtless America lover, Alfred Jones and he looked at his face for a minute. They didn't do anything dirty last night, but Alfred did complain that it was a bit hot that night. His lover's face was all calmed down, innocent and not like his usual hyper self. Although, Arthur Kirkland loved both sides of him, he was more used to Alfred's hyperactive side that he always showed.

He slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Alfred up. As he got out of bed, Alfred Jones tossed and turned, almost woke up but settled down to sleep some more.

"Guess he'll remember, eventually…" Arthur said to himself nonchalantly but with a hint of sadness in his voice. He got out of bed and went on with his morning routine of showering, brushing and the like. After he got dressed casually- plain long sleeved shirt and jeans, he made breakfast for the two of them. Though, he knew for himself that he was a terrible cook because he liked things to be bland, Arthur still tried to make decent meals for them whenever Alfred was being such a laze sometimes.

He cracked open the eggs into a bowl and whisked them until they were frothy. He took out a pan and put in a bit of butter into it and placed the pan on the open flame. As soon as the butter was bubbling, he poured in the egg mixture and made an omelette that had ham and cheese in it. It was Alfred's favorite and maybe, it would jog up his memory if he ate a favorite dish of his.

Arthur finished cooking breakfast just in time to see his lover coming down the stairs to eat breakfast. As soon as he had already reached the table, Arthur greeted him with a hearty good morning and a smile. He sat at the table and served his lover his breakfast.

"So…" Arthur started as he was about to eat. "Anything special going on today?" he asked Alfred, hoping he'd remember his birthday.

"Uh… no…" he answered plainly as he ate his omelette. "Except my day off from work today…" Alfred chuckled as he ate quietly.

"Oh… is that so?" Arthur said. He was crushed from the core. They have been dating for 3 years now, and it was a shocker for the Brit to know that his lover had forgotten his birthday. He decided that this day would just be a plain old day for him. No cake, no candles, no gifts whatsoever. Arthur Kirkland decided that he should let this slide through because he knows how airheaded sometimes Alfred could be. Harsh as it may sound, it was true most of the time.

"Mhmmm! This omelette tastes good Arthur…" Alfred complimented. Somehow, that helped Arthur ease up a little.

After Arthur had finished eating his breakfast, he started to pack-up to go to work. It was casual attire day today at work, so he decided to wear a plain trench coat over his long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Don't forget to do the dishes…" Arthur said as he went outside.

Soon, he was heading out the front gate to his black Rolls-Royce Phantom. He drove away, feeling sad that Alfred actually forgot.

Back at home the coast was clear for Alfred to carry on his plan. He snickered mischievously that Arthur actually bought his act to forget his birthday. Alfred Jones could never forget his lover's birthday. In fact, it was on his planner, on his cellphone calendar and most importantly he took this special moment to heart. The blonde, blue eyed 22 year old had not a moment to lose this day. He wanted to make sure this birthday party was one that Arthur would remember.

Alfred's original plan was to take Arthur out on a date, but that was too typical for birthdays. He wanted something more exciting, something more risqué and outside the box. Something they've never done before. He wanted to take things up a notch this time. After he had done the dishes and put them away, he got set with his plan for today. "I call it **OPERATION: Best Birthday**!" he said proudly to himself with a smirk on his face.

He had done the dishes and put them away into the drainer. First mission for today was to make the birthday cake, so he enlisted the help of his Italian friend, Feliciano to aid him in making a decadent chocolate cake with vanilla cream icing on top. It was a combination of Arthur's favorite flavors. They creamed the butter, added the sugar, sifted and stirred then baked it in the oven for a while. Pretty soon, they were already adding the frosting on the cake and to top it all off, they arranged strawberries on the cake in a lush heart shaped pattern.

"It looks perfect!" Feliciano remaked. "Arthur will love it..."

The Italian took out a big tin from a paper bag that he brought into the house. "Here, Alfred, this'll make things even more special… it's mint gelato made specially for Arthur's birthday. I made it with Germany and Japan.." he smiled.

"Thank you… Feliciano, you all are the best…"

He placed the mint gelato in the freezer before it could even melt.

After the cake was settled, Feliciano decided to go home since he had other business to attend to. Now, Alfred was alone again. It was only noon when they finished baking the cake, and now he had only six hours left to carry on his mission. He cleaned the entire house, from top to bottom and especially paid more attention to the bedroom. Alfred changed the sheets and the pillowcases of their bed and sprinkled potpourri in small bowls and placed them in corners around the room. The smell of dried flowers wafted all around the room and one would be intoxicated by the scent at first smell. He closed the door to their room and went to the telephone.

He punched in the number to the florist and after a few rings; he got in touch with them.

"Hola!?" a man answered from the other line. "Antonio, speaking, how can I help you?"Alfred instantly recognized the voice; it was one of his casual friends, the Spanish, Antonio Carriedo.

"Hola! Antonio, amigo…" Alfred said in his perfunctory Spanish. He knew a few Spanish phrases and used them sometimes in conversing with Antonio. "I need 2 dozen roses, delivered to my house, now…" the American said politely.

"Ahh… yes, yes… I'll get onto it right now." He said with urgency in his voice and hung up.

While he was waiting, Alfred made the final touches like straightening out the living room and making sure everything was in order. He did the final dusting of the furniture. It was a long process of getting ready for this special day, but he knew it was all going to be worth it.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted him from his last minute touches. He went outside to see who it was.

"Antonio!" he said to the man who was carrying the bouquet of red roses. Alfred went over to the Spanish man so that he could get his order of roses. "Sorry for imposing too much on you…" he said casually.

"No, no, it's fine" Antonio said cheerily. "In fact, you don't have to pay for it cause these flowers are to be used for a special occasion for a special friend…"

"Oh, you knew that it was Artie's birthday?" he inquired.

"Almost all the nations know each and everyone's birthdays…" Alfred reminded himself to be more familiar with the other's birthdays and not just his lover's

"Thank you so much Antonio." He said with sincere gratitude, taking the roses into his hands.

"My pleasure, and the thorns to those roses have been removed, so you don't have to worry…" he said as he straddled onto his scooter, put on his helmet and drove off.

Alfred jumped with glee at the sight of obtaining the roses. He had the sense of satisfaction that his Operation was almost done, all there is left to do now is for it to unfold. In the bedroom of course… *wink* *wink* The American scattered the roses on the floor and started lining them up in an orderly fashion, a way in which Arthur would be able to follow them up to the bedroom.

It was 30 minutes before 6 pm, and everything was all ready. Alfred got the cake which was in a cake saver from the refrigerator and placed it on the table in their bedroom. He resisted the urge to poke his finger at it and lick the cloyingly sweet vanilla frosting. Alfred placed precisely 27 candles on top of the cake… 26 for Arthur's birthday and an extra one for luck. He nonchalantly chuckled at the superstition and hoped for it to come true. Not just for Arthur but for their relationship as well.

_20 minutes before 6 pm…_

The American looked at the clock only to find that it was already 20 minutes before Arthur came home so he had to hurry and freshen up. He stripped himself off his clothing, and stepped into the shower. Alfred let the water run through his toned body. After he had dried himself, the only thing he put on was a pair of boxer shorts. He ran down to turn off all the lights and only lit 2 lamps in the living room. In the dim light, he got the mint gelato from the freezer, took out two cups and spoons then headed back to the room, taking care not to destroy the perfectly made rose path.

Meanwhile…

Arthur sighed in his car. He had just gotten back from dinner at the convenience store. The Brit felt so depressed that his lover had forgotten that one special day when he never forgot all the special times in his life. "Fuck him..." he said to himself. But, he chose to hold on and just let it pass. Dinner wasn't all bad (it was), he had a nice roasted chicken meal with rice and a soda. He brought one for Alfred, in case he was too lazy to cook something. It was almost 6 pm and he always got home at that time.

Alfred was in a rush and he was brimming with nervousness. "Gelato, check… Cake with candles, check… Roses, check… Half naked me, check… and ooh" he forgot the final thing. "Bow…" he tied a ribbon around his waist. "There… now I'm his gift."

Arthur parked his car inside the garage and he went straight to the front door. It was locked and the house looked like there was not a soul inside. "That little git! Having the nerve to go out while he forgot my birthday! Shame on him!" he said as tears started to form in his eyes. Arthur turned the key which opened the door's lock. The house was lit by two lamps in their living room and in the dim lamplight, he saw the roses lined up in a path on the floor.

"Huh? What's this all about?" he said, dumbfounded as he followed the path, picking up each and every rose. "First he forgets my birthday and now, he dumps flowers on the floor! Wonderful! Just, wonderful!" he said sarcastically and unmindfully he already reached the door to his bedroom or should he say, their bedroom.

"Now… to take a long soak in the tub…" he said as he opened the knob, only to find his lover, half naked, bow tied on his waist, lying down on their bed in a seductive pose. Bedroom lamps were lit and the scent of wildflower potpourri wafted in the air.

"Hey babe…" he said with much seduction. "Happy Birthday…" Alfred said as he took Arthur's hand and led him to sit on the bed.

"Alfred… how?" the Brit said in utter shock.

"Shhhh…." The American said, using his index finger to gently silence Arthur's mouth. He grabbed a cup of gelato and a spoon. "Just say… ahhh"

Arthur didn't get an explanation and had no idea what was going on. His face turned red and could be seen in the dim light. He had no choice but to follow his lover's instructions. Pretty soon he was being fed gelato by his lover.

"Alfred, honey, I thought you forgot…" he said as he locked his lover in a tight embrace and kissed his lips with utter passion.

"I didn't… save the lovey dovey stuff for later…" Alfred winked as he grabbed the cake. He took out his lighter and lit the 27 candles. The candles burned just like the heat of their love for each other. Arthur just wanted to touch his lover so bad, he burned with the desire to make love.

"Why are there 27 candles here?" the Brit said, surprised. "I'm only 26!"

"26 for age… and an extra one for luck…" Alfred explained. "Happy Birthday, babe…" When Alfred said 'babe', Arthur felt his cheeks turning red even more. He blew out his birthday candles and made a wish. _I wish that we'd stay together, even more… May our love be stronger as the years pass…" _he wished in his mind and smiled.

Alfred took out the candles and cut the cake. He cut out two slices and placed them on saucers. He got out a fork and started to feed Arthur once more.

"You know, I could do it… feeding myself…" he said with embarrassment.

"Not today, babe… not today"

"Honey… can I ask you something…?" Arthur said with curiosity.

"Yes, babe?" the American answered casually.

"Why are you half naked?"

Alfred didn't answer not did he utter a single word. He just grabbed his partner's face gently with his hands and kissed him. Alfred forced his tongue inside Arthur's mouth and pried his lips open. Pretty soon, their tongues were intertwined and could taste each other's mouths. The American stopped after a few seconds to give his lover time to breathe. They were so hot for each other that this time, Arthur insinuated the kiss. Alfred got so turned on that he found himself unbuttoning his lover's clothes and parted his lips from the other as he proceeded to kiss the Brit's neck.

"Ahh!" Arthur moaned, his cheeks turning scarlet. "Not there… Alfred…!"

He continued to unbutton Arthur's clothing until only his underwear was left. Alfred got on top of Arthur and kissed his neck so hard. Purplish black marks were left on the areas Alfred got his lips on. Arthur kept expelling deep breaths as Alfred kissed whatever he wanted. The American stopped for a while to get the slice of birthday cake that was intended for Alfred.

"I'm hungry…" Alfred started.

Arthur blushed harder at his lover's remark. "I bought you dinner… it's on the dining table" he smiled nervously as he stammered.

Alfred didn't listen to what Arthur had just said. He simply got the piece of birthday cake in his hands and turned it into mush on Arthur's upper body. Crumbs, frosting and crushed strawberries were all over the Brit's body.

"I want to eat this birthday cake… and you…" the American said seductively as he proceeded to eat the mushed up cake from Arthur's body. His original intention was to lick his lover's body. Alfred started with Arthur's supple nipples and bit on them which triggered Arthur's moan. He licked Arthur's body free of birthday cake and there was barely a trace of cake on the Brit's also well-toned body.

"Can I…" he said naughtily but with a hint of embarrassment. "Unwrap my present, now…?"

Alfred didn't say a word and just got onto his knees on the lower part of the bed. Arthur got on fours and proceeded to "unwrap" his gift by taking out the bow Alfred had tied on his waist. The Brit proceeded to boldly remove his lover's boxers and gently grabbed his partner's member then proceeded to suck it like a popsicle.

"Ahhh! Artie…" the American moaned with pleasure. "That's so… good…! Alfred said, tugging gently at Arthur's hair because of the sensation it was giving him.

The Brit did not stop at sucking at his partner's dick. He went from up and down, to the shaft and down to Alfred's balls. He licked the tip in a corkscrew like motion until Alfred came and exploded onto Arthur's face. The Brit seductively licked the viscous fluid that was on his face and commented "Tasty…"

"Alfred…" he stated after swallowing. "Let's go all the way…"

"Yes." Alfred replied to him.

Alfred instructed him to get back to his on fours position which Arthur did as told. He got to the floor at the lower side of the bed, Arthur's ass in front of his face. Alfred gently got hold of Arthur's butt cheeks as he started to like Arthur's honey hole. The Brit squealed with pleasure and glee at the naughty thing his lover was doing. Once he felt his partner was lubricated enough, Alfred quickly got his member into position.

"Loosen up for me… Artie…" he said and the Brit followed. Alfred gently thrusted his member into Arthur's honey hole and started to hump him. Back and forth. Back and forth. There was no stopping the fiery heat of their love. Alfred found his hands grasping Arthur's member, and he pumped that one as well.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" the Brit moaned with pain and pleasure. Tear droplets began to form in his eyes and sweat dripped from the lover's bodies which helped them slide amongst each other with ease.

"Don't stop! More!" Arthur begged in one word phrases while trying to catch his breath as he rode on Alfred's dick in a cowboy style. He used his hands and touched his lover more and more. He came near to him to give him a tight liplock. Their passions ignited and pretty soon both of them spew out cum and were both drenched in it. They separated their once attached love-making bodies and a tired Arthur turned to one side of the bed and slept. He was tired from work… and tired from the pleasurable love making. Arthur knew his hips were going to hurt in the morning, but he didn't care or give a damn about it.

Alfred gave one last loving look at Arthur's face before he hit the hay. He smiled then planted a peck on Arthur's cheek before turning out the lamp's lights.

"Happy Birthday…"

_End_

_(A/N: I do not own Hetalia…)_


End file.
